


Don’t know much about classic art

by raug_moss



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Amnesia, CowgirlAU, F/F, Kara riding horses, Lena on a ranch, Mostly Fluff, and horses, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raug_moss/pseuds/raug_moss
Summary: After yet another one of Lillian’s attempts to undermine everything Lena has worked so hard for, she rushes from the family estate only to crash her car into a tree in the middle of nowhere. The bigger problem, however, is that she cannot even remember her own name when she wakes up. Luckily, Kara Danvers, ranch owner and honest-to-god cowgirl, is there to save the day.ORThe Cowgirl!AU literally no one asked for but you know you want. It has horses.





	1. Coulda knocked me out with a feather

**Author's Note:**

> I've taken a very long hiatus from writing. lots of things happening recently have kept me from being active in fandom, but I've decided to do something, anything, to get back into the flow of writing and this is what happened. updates will be very slow, I'm still finding my way back, and this is also my very first story for this particular pairing. I haven't read much Lena/Kara fic and I'm not caught up on recent episodes, but it was either 'post it now' or not putting it out there at all.  
> anyways, I hope you enjoy it. have a pleasant read.

Lena clenched her jaw so tightly that a sharp pain shot to her temples and made her groan silently. The chatter around her turned into a dull noise, just a monotone sound that did nothing to break through the headache that was slowly forming like a vice around her skull.

Her fingers were curled around the champagne glass firmly enough that she had to consciously remind herself not to crush it in her hand.

“Don’t just stand there, I haven’t invited these people for you to just scowl at them.”

Lena ground her teeth together and quickly emptied her champagne glass before there was nothing left of her molars. “Then why have you invited them, mother? I’m sure it has nothing to do with me at all.”

“On the contrary,” Lillian replied and Lena didn’t like the tight-lipped smile on her mother’s face at all. It always meant something entirely unpleasant was about to happen. Every time.

Lillian linked her arm with Lena’s and guided her through the small crowd toward the other side of the room.

Lena stiffened immediately but her feet nevertheless began moving at her mother’s too tight grip on her arm. This was neither the time nor the place to make a scene, although she wanted nothing more than a healthy amount of space between herself and her mother’s schemes.

The little get-together Lillian had organized was merely a way for her to acquire new business partners for a very important and very secret new venture Luthor Corp had invested in. Lena hadn’t been able to figure out what exactly this project entailed, but since Lex had begun his work under Lillian’s tutelage, he’d started to change.

Not that he spent much time with her anymore, keeping to himself and whatever he was working on at Luthor Corp.

Somehow, he’d also managed to get out of attending this little party and Lena wasn’t sure if she was glad to be away from the man who had once regarded her with fondness but now carried a darkness in his eyes that sent shivers down her spine whenever she saw him, or angry that he’d left her to deal with their mother alone.

Although Lena had tried her best to stay away, she’d eventually decided to return her family’s estate. Not because of her mother’s insistence, of course, but simply because this house held memories very dear to her. Her father’s study was still untouched, as if he’d just stepped outside for a smoke.

But now she was starting to regret her decision. Her mother’s presence was almost unbearable and this party was filled with pretentious know-it-all stakeholders and investors who had nothing better to do than debate over whether the pollution of their newest project was worth the money it would make.

Lena was dragged from her thoughts when a cloud of revolting aftershave surrounded her and she barely managed to suppress a growl that was crawling its way up her throat.

“Ah what a pleasure you decided to stop by,” Lillian declared with a smile that was as insincere as ever.

They’d stopped in front of a man holding a champagne glass, his hair a solid mass of gelled curls and his too-white-teeth a disturbing contrast to his fake tan.

“It’s good to see you Lena,” Timothy said.

Lena shot him the most menacing glare she was physically capable of but he simply looked back at her with an asinine smile and clasped her hand in both of his to greet her.

“Timmy,” Lena replied simply and snatched her hand away as soon as he let go. She couldn’t believe she was sacrificing her break from university for this nonsense. Instead she could be holed up in a blessedly empty lab on campus and working on their newest formula with Jack.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Lillian said with a pointed look in Lena’s direction.

Lena followed her mother’s departure with her eyes until she’d disappeared into a different part of the house before she turned back to Timothy.

“How have you been?” he asked and Lena snatched another glass of champagne from a nearby tray instead of answering.

The sight of Timothy J. Pike alone was enough to send tiny shivers of revulsion down her spine. Several years ago, she’d happened upon Lillian and her father having a discussion in the kitchen of this very house. While Lionel had been insistent that Lena wouldn’t be sent off to boarding school before her sixteenth birthday, Lillian had vowed that she would marry ‘that girl’ off as soon as she was able to and get her out of this house.

Thus far her mother hadn’t been successful, but she’d never cared for Lena’s happiness either way, so the men she threw in her direction generally had more money than braincells and Lena wasn’t going to give in anytime soon. Or ever. She would make a career out of her science and leave Lillian and her attempts to get rid of her where they belonged—in the dust.

Timothy opened his mouth to say something else incredibly bland, surely, when Lena simply turned away and walked out of the room as quickly as her heels would carry her.

“I have to get out of here.”

This was the last straw, her mother inviting a man she’d clearly expressed her distaste for after making her suffer through attending this awful party was beyond what she could endure. Enough was enough.

She took off her earrings while she was still walking through the house and stepped out of her heels as soon as she reached the garage.

Several keys were hanging side by side on a large board and she grabbed the first one she could reach. It happened to be the big black SUV her father had bought many years ago. The lights flickered as she unlocked the vehicle and climbed up into the front seat.

Her grip around the steering wheel was tight, her knuckles standing out in white contrast as she started the car with the push of a button. The garage door slid upwards and the motor rumbled quietly as she drove into the night, her headlights cutting through the darkness and illuminating her way toward the front gate.

Her departure was swift and silent, but her insides were still boiling. She just needed to get away, take a break from all this, not care anymore that her mother thought of her as a disappointment.

The road that led to the estate was completely deserted, nothing but black trees on either side. Most of the land surrounding the house had been bought by the Luhtor family and neighboring property was also in the hands of old money families. Therefore, it wasn’t terribly surprising that not many people found their way to this part of the map.

The next city wasn’t too far, but Lena was determinedly driving in the other direction where she knew the road would lead up and into the mountains for hours without coming across a single town.

She pressed her lips together and pushed her bare foot down on the gas, speeding around the next curve and feeling gravity pulling at her body. A small part of her knew that she was being irrational, but it felt good for a change. There was only so much anger she could keep bottled up inside.

There was nothing but black landscape on either side of the road as she continued driving until her racing heart slowly calmed and she found herself exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the past days.

She needed to get away from Lillian, back to the life she’d painstakingly built despite what was left of her family slowly deteriorating into something unrecognizable. The turn Luthor Corp had taken was something she couldn’t simply accept and yet it was beyond even her capabilities to stop it. The headlines had gotten worse recently, declaring Lex to be some kind of maniacal genius with an irrational hatred for all alien life. Superman’s nemesis, they called him, a villain.

Lena sighed and her hands tightened around the steering wheel. A villain, like in a fairy tale.

She glanced at the dashboard and realized that she’d been driving for almost three hours. She raised her hand to her mouth and yawned, tears springing to her eyes at the sudden force of her tiredness.

It would probably be best if she took a break.

Just as the thought had crossed her mind, her headlights suddenly illuminated something in the middle of the road. It was some kind of animal, a small deer or a large wolf, or something else with four legs and shiny eyes.

She jerked the steering wheel to the side to avoid a collision and the car swiveled around because of wet leaves covering the pavement. Even with both feet on the brake she wasn’t able to stop the car from heading straight for the bushes by the side of the road.

A second later, the black vehicle was swallowed by the night and the bushes returned to their original position without much lasting damage.

Behind the tree line was a deep drop and Lena screamed as she plowed through underbrush, her hands still clawing at the steering wheel as if she could change anything about the situation if she only brought the car back under her control.

The tires skidded through the mud and nothing stopped her descend until a large tree trunk appeared in the glow of the headlights. Lena raised her arms to her face and braced for impact just as the front window shattered into pieces and glass rained down on her. The blow caused her to jerk forward and her forehead collided with something solid even as the airbag exploded into her face and the world around her finally turned completely black.

S-S-S

There was a noise, something unsettling and loud, and it made the pain in her head worse. She groaned quietly and pried her eyes apart. It was dark all around her and the noise simply refused to stop.

Her entire body was sore as she sat slumped forward, her chest pressing uncomfortably against something solid yet squishy. Every miniscule movement resulted in stinging pain shooting through her head.

After several moments of breathing deeply, she eventually managed to raise her hand to her head and push some hair out of her face. Her fingertips touched something warm and wet and she flinched away from the sensation.

She raised both hands and finally pushed her upper body into an upright position until her back hit something solid.

A car.

She was sitting in a car and the incessant noise that simply wouldn’t stop was rain battering onto the roof and against the pieces of the windshield that were still in place. The airbag was crumpled in front of her and she looked around slowly, mindful of the throbbing in her skull.

She couldn’t see much beyond the darkness around her but the hood of the car was steaming and flattened against the trunk of a tree. Probably an accident, she concluded and unbuckled the seatbelt with shaking fingers.

Every movement seemed incredibly slow but she managed to open the car door with a bit of force, groaning at the way her head felt heavy and thick. She stumbled out of the car and into the wet leaves. She was drenched within seconds and glanced down, noting absently that she was only wearing a dress.

She got to her feet and swayed in place for a few moments before her surroundings swam back into focus.

The car was a wreck, as far as she could tell, and a quick glance around confirmed that there must have been some kind of accident. Deep gouges in the mud led up a steep hill where several smaller trees had broken under the weight of the car. She considered the hill for a moment and decided that trying to climb it in this rain with bare feet was simply impossible, especially because she couldn’t seem to focus on one thing in particular for a longer period of time.

She began moving in the opposite direction, toward an endless array of trees, as a wave of dizziness hit her and she doubled over while whatever contents of her stomach left her body. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and groaned quietly.

The night wasn’t particularly cold but she nonetheless began to shiver lightly in the rain.

The dry backseat of the car was very inviting, but the black smoke still rising from the hood as well as the acrid smell of gasoline in the air kept her from going back.

There had to be another way out of this.

One step after the other, she told herself, just to keep moving. The mantra repeated itself in her mind as she staggered through the rain, every tree looking absolutely the same in the darkness, although she wasn’t sure why she kept pushing forward after her body had become beyond tired. Every muscle seemed to be made of lead and the soles of her feet were a complete mess as she stumbled over branches and rocks.

The rain eventually turned into a soft drizzle and she reached what she assumed to be the edge of the forest, where the trees became less dense. Her path led her to an open field where she discovered some sort of small shack. The closer she came the clearer she could see silhouettes moving within and she realized that the shack was a wooden lean-to where several horses had sought shelter from the rain.

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been walking. It certainly felt like several hours but could’ve easily been more or less than that. She was completely exhausted by the time she crossed the field and the dizziness made her stumble forward until her foot caught on something solid and she basically tumbled into the wet grass face-first.

She was dimply aware of the rain stopping at some point but she just couldn’t move any further, so she breathed out and closed her eyes, drifting off right there in the middle of the field in her soaked dress.

S-S-S

Thunder?

The loud noise was accompanied by the ground shaking underneath her, so maybe it was an earthquake instead.

She mumbled quietly to herself, somewhat grouchy at being awoken so roughly, but once she took stock of her body she found that she couldn’t exactly move. Everything hurt and the world was spinning in slow circles around her.

Her cheek was pressed against the moist grass and she turned her head just so until she could squint at the sunlight slowly filling the field. The noise she was still hearing had nothing to do with any natural occurrences, but was caused by hooves pounding onto the ground, making it vibrate and shake.

In fact, she was surrounded by several hooves but one particular set was heading straight for her and she squeezed her eyes shut, her breath catching in her throat.

The hooves stopped a moment later and instead she heard heavy steps coming closer until there was a soft rustling and she felt warm hands against the exposed skin of her back and shoulders. Those hands were accompanied by the faint scent of fresh linen and she opened her eyes again to stare at scruffy brown boots.

“Oh god, are you alright? Can you hear me?” a female voice asked and she groaned quietly. She really wanted to answer both questions, but only another pitiful sound made it out of her mouth.

“Okay, I’m going to get you out of here, just hold on,” the voice continued and then she must’ve passed out again…

…because when she woke up next, she was surprisingly warm and resting on something decidedly soft.

There were no annoying sounds this time around and she hummed quietly. This was definitely an improvement on before, although she was a bit fuzzy on what exactly entailed this ‘before’.

“Can you hear me, ma’am?” someone asked and she slowly opened one eye, squinting at a strict-looking man who was examining her forehead with gentle hands and a small flashlight.

“…yes,” she replied, closing her eyes against the bright light.

“Follow the light with your eyes for a moment please,” he said in his deep voice and she blinked her eyes open to follow his instruction.

Her head still felt thick and heavy, but the pain was manageable. The light in her eyeballs wasn’t entirely pleasant but she focused on it for several seconds before it was clicked off.

“I’m afraid you have a concussion, but we will need to run a couple of tests to make sure it does not turn into something more serious.”

“You’re… a doctor?”

“Yes ma’am,” he replied, “my name is Hank Henshaw and I’m the local physician. I will let you rest for now, but someone will come check on you every hour for the next few hours.”

“M’kay,” she mumbled and yawned. Her eyes were heavy again and she was still a bit dizzy, making it impossible to stay awake.


	2. I know you've heard this all before

The scent of fresh linen surrounded her as something warm and soft touched her shoulder. She huffed quietly and opened her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time. She had no idea why someone insisted on waking her when all she wanted to do was sleep.

“I’m okay,” she mumbled but perked up when another smell wafted around her nose.

Food.

Her stomach grumbled and she pursed her lips in thought, eyes still closed. Would it be worth getting up to eat?

“I’ve brought you some water and soup,” a pleasant female voice whispered. She was fairly certain she’d heard the voice before and her decision to get some food and find out more about the voice was made as she opened her eyes and sat up slowly.

A soft sheet pooled around her waist and she stared at the blonde woman who was smiling hesitantly at her, holding a small tray in her hands. The room was bathed in dim light coming in through a gap between the curtains and she took a moment to glance around.

The room was nothing special, it contained a wooden desk, a cupboard and what looked to be a walk-in closet, but it seemed homey somehow.

Her head felt like twice its normal size and trying to think was like walking through molasses. She reached up and her fingers brushed across something soft - a bandage probably - that was wrapped around her head. She flinched at the soreness on her forehead before resting both hands in her lap and focusing on the woman with the tray.

“I thought you might be a bit hungry,” the woman continued and sat the tray gently on her lap before she lowered herself into the armchair beside the bed.

“Thanks,” she mumbled and licked her lips as steam rose up from the dish. She grabbed the tall glass of water and drank her first mouthful, idly wondering why her throat was parched.

“So… uh… how are you?”

She slowly lowered the glass and gave a small shrug. “I’m alright, I think.”

“Good, that’s good,” the woman replied, reaching up and fiddling with her black rimmed glasses.

She took a moment to examine the stranger. The blonde was wearing a red flannel shirt, jeans and had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

“I’m Kara by the way,” the woman introduced herself with a small smile, interrupting her somewhat detached study.

She found her own lips curving up in the response as she glanced down at the bowl of soup. It looked delicious and she reached for the spoon.

“Nice to meet you, I’m…”

Once she parted her lips to reply, the spoon slid through her fingers and landed halfway in the soup. Her mouth worked for several seconds but no sound made it past her lips.

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, sitting up and reaching out her hands until they hovered in the air between them.

The whole situation suddenly crashed down around her and she began to shake lightly. Where her thoughts had been slow and calm for the past few minutes, they were now racing with sudden panic.

“Where am I?” she asked, looking around again, her eyes now wide with fear. She didn’t remember this place, nor did she recall how exactly she’d gotten into this bed. And worst of all, what the hell was her _name_?

“Oh, I can explain, please don’t worry, you’re safe here,” Kara said hastily and she carefully reached out to rest her warm fingers over her shaking clammy ones.

She took a deep breath and nodded slowly, looking at Kara who was squeezing her hands gently. Okay, there was no need to freak out just yet, there had to be a logical explanation for this.

“I can’t remember my name,” she whispered and Kara’s eyes behind her glasses widened.

“What? Like… not at all?”

She shook her head once.

“Do you… do you remember anything else? Like what happened before I found you? Or… or if there’s someone I could call for you?”

“No, I… I really don’t remember anything. What happened to me?”

Kara gave her hands once last squeeze and smiled. “I’m going to get Hank… uh Doctor Henshaw, and afterwards I’ll try and explain everything I know, okay? We’ll figure this out, I promise, you’ve got nothing to be scared of here. I just want to make sure you’re okay first.”

Her heart was still beating rapidly and there was a sinking feeling in her stomach, but what else could she possibly do than trust Kara with this?

“Okay,” she agreed with a nod and Kara’s smile widened.

The uncomfortable hammering in her chest slowed to a pace that almost resembled a normal rhythm.

“Please eat as much soup as you like, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Kara got to her feet and bounded out of the room, her heavy boots thudding against the hardwood floors.

She glanced down at the soup, picked up the spoon with a small sigh and ate some of it. At least the food was delicious.

S-S-S

“Retrograde amnesia is not uncommon in connection to head injuries,” Dr. Henshaw informed her without much inflection in his voice while he checked her blood pressure and exchanged the bandage on her head for a small butterfly tape now that the bleeding had stopped. “It is likely only temporary and you will regain your memories after a while. Sometimes they can be triggered by certain things, like smells, sights, familiar places.”

“So, I will eventually remember who I am?” she asked quietly.

“I certainly hope so,” Dr. Henshaw replied, while scooting to the bottom of the bed and applying fresh gel band-aids to the cuts on the bottoms of her feet.

Kara was hovering behind his shoulder, pacing the length of the room with a few strides.

“I thought that I could take a picture of you,” Kara said.

She raised both eyebrows at that but found the action uncomfortable as the wound on her forehead was still sore. “A picture?”

“Just for the police, I mean, I’ll print the picture and head into town to the police station. If someone has reported you as missing, they should be able to find out, right?”

Dr. Henshaw nodded and glanced over his shoulder. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“We can also go there together as soon as you’re feeling better,” Kara continued, moving her hands around as she spoke. “Maybe it’ll jog a memory for you or something.”

“Yes, I suppose that sounds reasonable.”

Dr. Henshaw finished his examination after a few minutes and declared that her condition was stable.

“I would like you to come by tomorrow, for a CT scan. So far it seems that there is nothing to be worried about but I’d like to be sure,” Dr. Henshaw said while packing up his supplies.

Kara assured him that they would stop by the medical office the next day and he left with a small nod in her direction.

After that Kara sat in the chair beside the bed and filled her in on how she’d been found in an evening gown, bleeding from a wound on her head. In fact, Kara had come across her lying face-down in a field near a forest with no hint as to where she might’ve come from.

“And that’s really all I can tell you,” Kara finished with an apologetic smile. She rubbed her hands across her thighs and slapped them as if to dispel the somber mood before rising to her feet. “Well, you heard Hank, you’re free to take a shower and walk around a bit. I put some clothes in the dresser over there, it’s nothing special but hopefully you’ll find something that fits. There’s always food in the kitchen downstairs if you get hungry,” Kara explained.

She nodded and stared down at her hands for a moment, unsure of what to say.

“So, what do you want me to call you?”

She looked up and frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t remember your name, so you could pick one for the time being, if you want.”

“Oh, right,” she replied, inhaling a small shuddering breath. “I’ll try and think of something.”

“Alright, cool, you’re probably still exhausted so I’ll let you get some more rest. I’m going to be downstairs in the small office right across from the stairs, if you need anything at all. So, uhm, yeah, welcome to Danvers Run.”

“Danvers Run?” she echoed, tilting her head.

“Oh right, well, it’s the name of the property. We’re on a cattle ranch, and it has been owned by my family for generations. But we also breed horses, and do other stuff,” Kara answered, making a vague gesture with her hand, “I found you close to the southern border, actually, and I’ll send someone to check the area again, maybe we’ll figure out what happened to you once we know where you came from.”

“Okay,” she replied and looked around the room again.

“Anyways, I can show you around tomorrow if you want, or we can head straight into town, whatever you prefer really, it’s the weekend, so I’ll be here. And, just so you know, there are a few other people who live in the house as well and I’ll make sure to introduce you.”

Kara reached up to tug on the collar of her shirt and smiled again. “I’ll leave you to it,” she added and jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the door. She turned around and started walking out of the room.

“Thank you,” she called quickly and Kara stopped to look at her. “For everything,” she continued, gesturing toward the bed she was still sitting in.

“Of course,” Kara replied with a grin before slipping out of the room.

She sat there for a little while longer, staring at the closed door before gazing down at her palms. She turned her hands over and squinted thoughtfully. She had no idea how old she was exactly, perhaps a bit older than Kara. Not much to go on, really.

She slipped out of bed wandered over to the mirror above the dresser, reaching up and brushing her hands through her tangled black hair. She eyed the small white butterfly tape on her forehead warily and scowled at the bruising she could see extending across her brow.

Her eyes traveled lower and she studied the pajamas she was wearing, vaguely remembering someone helping her out of the evening gown she’d been found in. At least she was still wearing her underwear, judging by the bra wires cutting into her skin.

Her steps took her to the wardrobe where the evening gown hung ominously and she regarded the dress thoughtfully. It looked expensive, and it was a fine piece of fashion as far as she could tell. But she just didn’t understand how she had ended up in the middle of nowhere in such a dress. And without shoes.

It was an absolute mystery, for now, but at least she had the feeling that she was in good hands with Kara. And Doctor Henshaw of course.

She bit her lip and turned away from the dress. After what she’d been through in the last several hours, a shower was definitely in order.

The adjoining bathroom was small but pleasantly decorated. A few towels were sitting on a shelf and there were several bottles lining the side of the shower. She smiled lightly and slipped out of her clothes before turning the knob and stepping into the hot spray. The soles of her feet were still sore, it was somewhat uncomfortable to walk with all the cuts and bruises, but it was manageable.

She angled her head away from the water, to keep the butterfly tape on her forehead dry. Glancing down, she saw several bruises across her torso, from shoulder to ribcage, as if something had been pushing against the skin rather roughly.

In fact, her entire body was aching in certain places and the muscles in her legs burned like she’d run a marathon. She sighed at the thought because she had no idea if running marathons was something she even did.

After scrubbing all the dirt and grime from the ordeal away and gingerly trying to wash her hair without touching her forehead, she grabbed a towel from the shelf and stepped out of the shower.

A quick perusal of the dresser left her with a comfortable pair of yoga pants that were a little too big and a flannel button-down not unlike the one Kara had been wearing. The clothes even smelled faintly like the fresh linen scent she’d come to associate with her new host.

She felt much better after the shower and she was trying to decide whether or not the soup earlier had been enough or if she was too hungry to crawl right back into the surprisingly soft bed.

A part of her was also curious about this house and its other occupants. So she shuffled toward the door and into the fuzzy slippers waiting there. She grasped the doorknob with nervous anticipation and stepped slowly into the hallway, noting that there were several doors on either side.

Stairs at the end led to the lower level of the house and she briefly glanced over her shoulder, back into the room she’d occupied. The curtains were still drawn and she hadn’t even thought to take a look outside.

Shrugging lightly, she closed the door behind herself and moved toward the stairs, fighting the urge to snoop around a bit. Her steps were pretty much silent as she descended the stairs, taking in everything about this house.

The main feature seemed to be dark wood – the panels, the floor, even the handrail underneath her fingers. But it wasn’t stifling or overwhelming, rather it emanated a certain sense of warmth, as if someone had gone to great lengths to turn this place into a home.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, she was standing across from what she assumed was the office Kara had mentioned earlier. The door was slightly ajar and she could hear noises coming from within.

She stepped forward, raised her hand to knock but hesitated. Maybe her interruption wouldn’t be welcome? Before she even had time to contemplate that thought, the door was swung open and Kara almost walked into her. She stumbled back a few steps and Kara raised her head from the book in her hand, her glasses sliding down her nose at the movement.

“Oh! Hi there, you okay?” Kara asked, reaching out a steadying hand.

“Yes, fine, I just thought I’d… come down and get an idea of where I am.”

Kara smiled brightly and clutched the book to her chest. “Great, I’m glad. Well, this is the main house of Danvers Run,” she added with a sweeping gesture of her hand.

She nodded slowly and let her gaze wander. “It’s beautiful.”

They stood there in companionable silence for a few moments before Kara tilted her toward the end of the hallway.

“I think I smell food.”

Indeed, a mouth-watering scent was slowly wafting toward them and Kara began walking down the hallway. “We can grab something if you’re hungry.”

She followed Kara and smiled at the sight that greeted her in the kitchen. It was a large spacious room with windows through which the warm light of the late afternoon sun streamed in. She also noticed the adjoining dining room with an oak table and several chairs around it.

The man who had been chopping something on the nearby counter didn’t even turn as he spoke. “It’s not time for dinner yet, Kara.”

Kara rolled her eyes good-naturedly and pushed her glasses up her nose. “It’s not for me this time, Winn.”

Winn spun around at her words and his eyes immediately landed on her. “Oh, hey there! It’s nice to meet you, finally. We’ve all been pretty curious about you, I mean when Kara brought you here. Hank said you're having some trouble with remembering stuff? That sucks, I’m really sorry, but you’re welcome to stay here as long as you’d like.”

It seemed like Winn shared Kara’s tendency to babble, but she found him surprisingly charming with his boyish smile.

“I’m Winn, I usually cook around here, and do a lot of the accounting.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” she replied and shrugged. “I don’t exactly remember my name, but I’ll come up with something for the time being.”

“That sounds great,” Winn replied, seizing her up for a moment, “you could be a Jessica, or a Jennifer.”

She wrinkled her nose at those names.

“Okay, maybe not. How about Sasha?”

“How about we not worry about that right now?” Kara interrupted with a shove to Winn’s shoulder.

“How long was I out, exactly?” she asked while she took a seat next to Kara at the breakfast bar.

Winn handed them two glasses of ice tea and Kara took a sip before answering. “I found you shortly after sunrise today, and you were kind of in and out of it most of the day. Sorry for waking you up all the time, but Hank insisted it was necessary. So it’s been about half a day.”

She nodded slowly and drank some ice tea as well. Her sense of time was completely off and the last several hours were mostly a blur of being woken up and trying to fall back asleep.

“So, how are you doing?” Winn asked and nudged a small bowl filled with all sorts of pastries in her direction.

“I’m alright,” she replied, biting into a piece of what she recognized to be banana bread. “I mean, considering how odd this all is.”

“Tell me about it,” Winn replied while he continued to prepare the food. He already had a stew cooking on the stove and was working on several side dishes that looked entirely appetizing.

“I’m so glad Kara found you, I mean, who knows what could’ve happened to you out there. But let’s not think about that, you’re here now and we’ll keep you safe and fed,” Winn added with a grin in her direction.

She smiled and finished her food. "Thank you, I do appreciate your hospitality very much."

“Anyone want to tell me what’s going on?” someone from behind them asked and she turned to see a woman with short brown hair strolling into the kitchen.

“This is my sister Alex,” Kara told her, “and this is, uh… our guest.”

Alex eyed her somewhat warily and she scrutinized the other woman in return.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Alex said with a tilt of her head, not quite as enthusiastic as Winn had been about her presence.

“Likewise.”

“Well, now you’ve met Alex and Winn,” Kara explained while she got up from her seat to steal a few vegetables out of the salad bowl, “and you’ll meet James and Astra soon. The guys have a cabin down the road while Alex, Astra and I share the house.”

She nodded slowly. Well, this was certainly going to be interesting, one way or another.

She quickly decided not to stay in the kitchen for much longer and instead she excused herself soon after Alex had joined them.

She was extremely tired from one moment to the next and Kara jumped to her feet right away to escort her back up the stairs to the room she had been allotted. Alex watched them go with her lips pressed together but she didn’t have the energy to dwell on it.

Kara made up for her sister’s hesitant suspicion with a bright smile and excited chatter.

“We will find out more about you, I promise. As soon as you’re up for it, we’ll head into town tomorrow to see Hank and speak to the sheriff.”

Once they stood in front of the door to her room, Kara turned and rested her hand softly against her upper arm. “I will do whatever it takes to make sure you’ll be okay.”

She found her lips stretching into a smile at the determined expression on Kara’s face. “I believe you.”

“I’ll have Winn put a plate with food in the fridge in case you get hungry later,” Kara added before gesturing to a door at the far end of the hallway, “and this is my room, so if you need anything at all, please don’t hesitate to come and get me. At any time.”

“I will,” she replied, soaking up the warmth Kara’s gentle fingers against her arm provided. Although she was certain that the temperature in the hallway hadn't changed, she felt decidedly colder once Kara stepped back.

“Have a good rest.” Kara smiled once again before she departed and made her way down the stairs. She watched Kara go with pursed lips before she opened the door and slipped into the room.

Her steps faltered as she walked past the mirror above the dresser. She moved her hands up to her face and trailed her fingertips across her brow, cheeks and chin.

After a moment, she nodded toward her reflection and hid a yawn behind her hand. She was really quite exhausted and crawled underneath the comforter without hesitation, still delighted by the pleasant smell that surrounded her.

Despite the admittedly strange situation, she did feel safe. Right from the start Kara had given her this sense of security, and she truly believed that Kara meant every word when promising that she would help her in every way possible.

Who knew what would’ve happened to her if Kara hadn’t found her out there? She probably owed Kara more than just gratitude but at the moment she had nothing else to offer.

Her eyes closed slowly and she exhaled a tired sigh. Maybe she would freak out at a later point in time, but for now she just didn’t have the energy. She felt herself sinking into the depths of sleep while her mind remained blissfully blank.


	3. Part of the team

She felt decidedly more rested when she got out of bed early the next morning. Her night had been completely dream-free and she had slept surprisingly well despite waking a couple of times in a state of confusion until she recalled where she was and why.

She got dressed in a pair of jeans that was slightly too long so she had to fold it up at the ankles and her button-down shirt. The fuzzy socks she found in another drawer were perfect for her sore feet and she examined the gel band-aids on her soles with a critical eye before pulling the socks over them and getting up.

Walking was only mildly painful and the light throbbing in her head was more a nuisance than anything else. Nothing she couldn’t handle.

After a glance into the mirror she decided that she was presentable, despite the nasty bruising on her forehead. She left the room and made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

The smell of food was already wafting in her direction and her stomach rumbled quietly in response. Bright sunlight filtered in through the windows and illuminated the entire room. It was still rather early in the morning but it didn’t seem like the occupants of the house were late risers.

Winn greeted her with a bright smile as soon as she walked in. “Good morning, did you have a good night?”

She nodded and within minutes she had an assortment of scrambled eggs, bacon, toast and pancakes on two plates in front of her.

“Eat as much as you want, I’ve got plenty more,” Winn commented as Lena slowly began working her way through the mountain of food. “If you’re cooking for as many people as I do and they also eat like a pack of starved wolves, you’ve always gotta be prepared.”

“It’s great, thank you,” she replied while taking a sip from her orange juice.

Winn eventually settled at the breakfast bar across from her, his plate momentarily untouched. “I know this is probably super weird for you. With not remembering anything about your life and stuff, but we’ll try and make you feel at home as much as we can. I know Kara won’t let anything happen to you, but if you feel like you want to stay somewhere else, we can absolutely arrange something.”

She swallowed her bite of toast and shook her head slowly. “I appreciate that.”

“You just let any of us know if you need anything at all, it won’t be a problem.”

Maybe there was something in the water, Lena mused, something that made these people so incredibly friendly and positive. For all they knew she could be faking the whole amnesia thing while trying to rob them blind. And yet here she was, sitting at the breakfast table and crunching on a piece of perfectly cooked bacon.

“I will, thanks.”

While they ate, Winn told her a bit about Danvers Run and the daily proceedings. They acquired much of their revenue through cattle and horses. Apparently, Danvers Run was known for its first-class breeding programs.

“I’d love to see the horses, yes,” she replied after Winn had suggested a tour of the property and the stables.

She felt quite a bit of excitement at the prospect of exploring this place and the feeling intensified as the door to the kitchen opened and Kara walked in. Lena was holding a piece of toast but she forgot to bring it all the way to her mouth halfway through.

Kara was dressed in a white tank top spattered with sand, blue jeans with a brown belt and matching boots. Her hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her glasses were missing.

Her eyes trailed slowly over tan skin and muscled limbs. Heat pooled somewhere low in her stomach and a mild buzzing sound filled her ears. She pulled her lower lip between her teeth and tilted her head slightly to get a better view of Kara’s strong thighs in that tight denim.

“Oh hey, how are you?” Kara asked as she turned around and spotted them at the breakfast bar.

She cleared her throat and quickly took a bite of toast so she could put it down on her plate without looking too awkward. “Oh, I’m fine, really. Winn and I were just talking about the… stables.”

Winn’s shoulders shook with laughter as he tried to cover his snorts with his hand. “Good morning to you too,” he greeted Kara and jotted a thumb over his shoulder. “There’s still some food left.”

“Awesome,” Kara breathed and grabbed a plate from the cupboard before heading over to the stove to fill it with food.

Her eyes had their own agenda as they followed Kara’s body until she had an unobstructed view of her jean-clad backside.

Winn snorted again and she narrowed her eyes at him as she felt heat creeping along her neck and cheeks. She quickly averted her eyes and stared at the remaining bits of egg on her plate.

 “If you’d like I can take you on a little tour through the stables before we head into town,” Kara offered, shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth and grinning at her.

“Great idea,” Winn added, “you two take some quality time and I’ll make sure everything is running smoothly today.”

Kara squinted thoughtfully while shoveling some more food into her mouth. “I think Alex wanted some help with Blaze later tonight, but we should be back by then.”

"Are you up for all of that? If you need some more rest, that is fine too, of course," Kara added after a moment's hesitation.

She swallowed the rest of her food while slowly shaking her head. “No, I think I'm rested enough and I'd love to take a look at the stables. Who knows, maybe it'll jog a memory or something and since my schedule is pretty free today, I’m all yours.”

Winn made a small noise as he got up to clear away the plates, but she studiously ignored him. Instead she watched how Kara devoured a surprising amount of food in a very short time.

“Great, let’s get going then,” Kara announced, jumping from her seat and walking out of the kitchen, only to return with a pair sturdy boots in her hand. “These might fit you.”

The boots were indeed a good fit and she waved goodbye to Winn while following Kara out of the kitchen, down the hallway to a door that led them out onto a wooden porch. The first breath of fresh air was like waking up from a long dream and she inhaled deeply. The air was still cool this early in the morning, but she doubted that it would stay like this for long.

The sight that greeted her was pleasing and exciting at the same time. Endless land stretched beyond the porch while trees, little buildings and fences interspersed the vast expanse of nature.

She smiled and let her eyes roam around for several moments. There was something tranquil about this place.

Kara stood beside her and tilted her head to look around as well. “Are you sure you're doing okay?” she asked after a few moments of silence.

“I’m quite alright, honestly, better than I would’ve thought, considering the circumstances. But I will let you know, should that change.”

Kara’s nod of agreement was followed by a small grin. “Well then, let’s take a look at the stables. You’ll love them, I promise.”

She was immediately infected by Kara’s enthusiasm but before she had the chance to take a few steps off the porch, Kara spun on her heel.

“Oh I almost forgot, give me one second.”

She quickly walked back into the house and she stared after her, willing her eyes to stay above the waistline.

Within moments Kara returned and she had trouble keeping her jaw off the ground. Aside from the clothes, Kara had now added a beige cowboy hat to her outfit and the sight sent pleasurable shivers up and down her back.

“Oh,” she whispered quietly, realization striking her right between the eyes. She was definitely and absolutely playing for _this_ team.

“Your skin looks like it’s not quite used to the sun,” Kara said as she walked closer and handed her another cowboy-style hat, this one in black with golden highlights along the hatband and buckle set.

While she was still trying to come to terms with her little epiphany from before, she took the hat from Kara, her eyes falling to where their hands were almost touching. Indeed, her skin was many shades lighter than Kara’s sun-kissed tan. Without thinking, she reached out and lightly trailed her fingertips across the back of Kara’s hand, turning it gently so she could gaze at her palm.

Kara’s fingers were calloused, clearly showing signs of hard physical labor. She didn’t even realize what she was doing until she looked up and found Kara staring at her with a dark blush coloring her neck and cheeks. She immediately dropped Kara’s hand and cleared her throat, holding up her own hand, fingers splayed and palm forward.

“I don’t think I work outside much, and it looks like I’m more of an office job kind of woman,” she explained quickly, nodding toward Kara’s hands.

“I see,” Kara replied, her voice a different timbre than just a moment ago.

She cleared her throat again and plopped the cowboy hat on her head, adjusting it a bit until it sat just right without putting pressure on the bruises on her forehead. “Now that I’m appropriately prepared, shall we?”

Kara seemed to gather herself and she noticed that Kara’s entire body must’ve been rather rigid as she visibly relaxed when they began their little tour.

They left the porch behind and followed a small stone path around the house toward the driveway. The front of the building was just as impressive as its insides. White columns supported large roofing above a beautiful patio.

“So, this is the main house, it’s basically been family-owned for several generations and many parts were added throughout the years to accommodate various numbers of people,” Kara explained.

She gazed around and nodded. “Now there’s your sister and another person living in the house with you?”

“Yes, my aunt Astra also has her room here.” Kara opened her mouth as if she wanted to add something else, but seemed to think better of it. Instead she turned around and pointed to where the driveway curved around a large oak tree. “The guys’ cabins are just around the corner. They each have their own space but they usually come up to the house for meals or just to hang out.”

“I see,” she replied and looked around. She had to admit that the place was gorgeous. A little rustic maybe but there was calmness about everything, and a certain sense of freedom with those wide-open fields as far as the eye could see.

Next, Kara took her to the stables and although she had trouble with her memory, she was fairly certain that she’d never seen more beautiful horses. Kara’s face lit up as she began introducing each animal by name and she nodded along with a small smile. She was torn between watching the animals and Kara speaking animatedly, but found her gaze mostly on an easy smile and bright blue eyes.

“And this is Wild Fire,” Kara declared once they’d reached the last stall, “I’ve had her since she was just a filly, I’ve trained her myself and she’s a wonderful partner out there. Her previous owner was none other than Lena Callaway, she’s actually…are you okay?”

She blinked a few times, still staring at the horse with its shiny brown fur coat and realized that she’d stopped in the midst of tentatively reaching out a hand to Wild Fire. The horse took a few steps and poked its nostrils in her direction.

“What did you just say?”

Kara frowned at her. “Uhm…this is Wild Fire, my horse. And she’s awesome?”

“No, I mean about the previous owner,” she answered slowly.

“Oh, Lena Calloway, yeah, she’s one of the best horse trainers in the States, and her horses are purebred and incredibly difficult to come by.”

Another small jolt went through her system as Kara’s tongue curled around the name ‘Lena’ and she reached out to stop Kara’s rambling about expensive horses and breeding for a moment.

“I think… that’s my name.”

“Huh?” Kara replied with a squint of her eyes before she broke into a grin. “Oh! You mean Lena?”

“It feels… right,” she replied and gasped quietly when her still outstretched hand brushed Wild Fire’s feathery muzzle as the horse got closer to them. Wild Fire snorted and Lena quickly took a few steps back.

“I think she likes you,” Kara said with a grin and Lena raised an eyebrow, studying the horse for several moments. “And it’s awesome that you just remembered your name, I mean maybe. So, Hank was right, things are going to start coming back. Maybe we just have to jumpstart your memories somehow.”

Lena nodded slowly. “It’s possible.”

“Good job Wild Fire,” Kara said and gently patted the horse’s neck.

“Yes, well done,” Lena said with a grin, pleased by the broad smile Kara shot in her direction.

“There’s plenty more to see around here, but we should probably head into the city to see Hank. And maybe figure out of you’ll remember more when you’re around people and stuff, sound good?” Kara asked after she had glanced down at the watch on her wrist.

“Lead the way,” Lena answered and followed after Kara as they left the stables and walked toward an old beaten truck that was sitting in the driveway.

She was still rolling the name around in her head and glanced down at her hands. Maybe it was possible that this was only temporary and things would come back in jolts and flashes, just like her name as Kara had spoken it in that pleasant tone of hers.

The truck looked like it was long past its prime but when Kara opened to door for her with a grin, Lena got in despite the horrific screeching sound it made when Kara slammed it shut again.

They both took off their hats, Lena staring down at hers for a bit and stroking her fingers over the soft material as Kara jumped into the car as well and reached for something in the compartment of her door.

 Lena turned her head to watch Kara remove a pair of glasses, the one she’d seen her wear before, from a protective case and plop them onto her nose.

Lena added ‘shortsighted’ to her growing list of things she knew about Kara and tried her utmost not to stare. Because Kara with glasses was a sight she didn’t mind at all.

 Kara peeled out of the driveway, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake.

While Lena still admired Kara’s profile, a profound wave of relief washed over her that she had fallen into Kara’s hands after whatever had happened to her. Things could’ve gone very differently for her, and yet here she was, looking at gorgeous horses with an honest-to-god cowgirl at her side.

Yes, the memory loss was worrisome but she wasn’t in pain and felt fine overall. And it wasn’t like she had anything to worry about at the moment since she couldn’t remember anything about her actual life.

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind and her hand shot out to grasp Kara’s tan forearm. Kara jerked slightly and the truck swerved on the empty road.

“What? What’s wrong?” Kara asked, looking over at Lena.

“What if I have a pet?”

Kara frowned and glanced back at the road. “What do you mean?”

“What if there’s a pet somewhere in my apartment or house that I just can’t remember and now it’s… starving to death?”

The thought was absolutely terrifying but she was distracted by Kara who removed her arm from the steering wheel and from underneath Lena’s grasp to softly entwine their fingers. She squeezed Lena’s hand gently and tilted her head.

“I’ve had plenty of pets over the years and I can say that animals in general are pretty smart. Besides, I think we’ll have this figured out in no time, so try not to worry too much, okay?”

Lena took a deep breath and nodded. “Alright.”

What else could she do anyways?

She wasn’t quite sure how Kara had managed to calm her down so easily but the warm grip she still had on Lena’s hand might’ve had something to do with it.

Kara kept their hands resting on the middle console, seemingly not even aware that they were still touching for several moments until she finally let go. As cliché as it might have been, Lena immediately missed the feeling and rested her hands in her lap instead.

“Maybe I’m not even a pet person,” Lena added after a few minutes of silence.

“What makes you think that?” Kara asked with a small smile and a glance in her direction.

Lena peered out of the side window and watched the scenery pass by. “Just a feeling, perhaps. It takes quite a bit of patience and time to take care of a pet, and I don’t think I have much of either.”

“Is that so?” Kara said and smirked at her from the corner of her eye while Lena shrugged lightly.

They sat in companionable silence for a while until Kara began telling her a bit more about life on Danvers Run. From early mornings to taking care of the cattle and several sheep they had, it seemed like running a ranch was a lot of work. A lot of physical labor as well, so Lena wasn’t surprised Kara looked the way she did.

She stole a few glances at Kara while they talked, although Lena didn’t have much to contribute just yet. The conversation eventually turned to the oddity of Lena’s appearance on Kara’s property and they speculated on how she could’ve ended up there without leaving much of a trace from where she’d come from.

“What about an alien abduction?” Kara asked and Lena stared incredulously at her.

“You’re not serious, are you?”

Kara leveled a serious look at her but then burst into laughter at whatever expression must’ve been on Lena’s face. “No, I’m not. But you have to admit it’s all pretty strange. By the way, I sent James to look around the area today, maybe he’ll find something.”

“Good idea,” Lena replied and sighed. Yes, it all seemed very strange but she was convinced that there had to be a logical explanation for the situation. It would probably turn out to be much less exciting than an alien abduction and she would hopefully come out on the other side laughing about it.

“We’re here,” Kara announced as they reached the outskirts of the next largest town close to Drovers Run.

Lena glanced at the dashboard and realized that they’d been driving for a bit over an hour but chatting with Kara had made it seem like a lot less.

“We should see Hank first and then head over to the police station. And we can also get some shopping done for anything you might need. If you want to stay with us, that is. I mean you don’t have to, of course, it might make more sense for you to stay here in town. But uhm… do you? Want to stay with us?”

Kara had pulled into a small parking lot in front of a large building while she talked and Lena smiled at her flow of words, waiting patiently for her time to answer.

There wasn’t much of a decision to be made, honestly. Lena knew she wouldn’t feel as comfortable anywhere else and Kara had already shown her hospitality with every little action up to this point.

“I’d like to stay at Danvers Run, very much.”

The answering smile on Kara’s face made Lena’s heart thump in her chest and she silently applauded her decision-making skills.

Already in the next moment Kara had jumped out of the door and rounded the car to help Lena out of the truck. They grinned at each other until Kara cleared her throat and gestured for Lena to take the lead.

Side by side crossed the parking lot and Kara opened the door to the rather small hospital for Lena as she walked into the air-conditioned lobby with a small sigh. It was a clean open space that was surprisingly quiet. Only a handful of people were sitting on a row of plastic chairs, watching their entrance with curiosity. Kara didn’t seem to be particularly perturbed by the curious stares, however, and headed straight to the front desk to greet the elderly woman sat behind it with a smile.

“Hello Miss Hedy, we’re here to see Hank.”

“Go right on through, he’s free at the moment,” Miss Hedy replied before she turned to Lena and smirked. “Kara knows the way just fine, she’s a regular since being a little girl.”

Lena smiled and looked at Kara who was scuffing her boot against the floor. “Is that so?”

“Oh yes, she’s quite clumsy,” Miss Hedy called after them as Kara steered her toward a door at the far end of a hallway decorated with pictures that seemed to have been drawn by children of various ages.

“I’m not _that_ clumsy,” Kara mumbled and knocked before a voice called for them to come in.

Hank was sitting behind a long desk with papers organized into precise stacks all around him. There were more pictures on the walls of his office and a few stuffed animals squeezed onto a small table in the corner.

He shot them a small smile that transformed his usually so stoic features for a moment.

“Please come in, have a seat.”

Hank got up and patted Kara’s shoulder before he focused on Lena and immediately scrutinized the bruising on her forehead. “Have you had any issues? Confusion? Nausea?”

Lena shook her head.

“She actually remembered her name, it’s Lena… that’s a good sign right?” Kara blurted and Hank raised his eyebrows.

“Indeed it is.”

“At least we assume as much,” Lena added with a small glance at Kara’s sheepish grin.

Hank nodded. “I want to get a CT scan if that’s alright with you. I know it’s not standard procedure to get one done so late, but I’ve seen so many head injuries over the years to know that you needed to recuperate first. This is simply to be absolutely sure there is no further bleeding, fractures or anything of the sort.”

“Of course,” Lena replied. She hadn’t doubted Hank’s assessment for a second. He seemed to be a very competent physician. It probably wasn’t unusual around here for people to come in with concussions and Hank had most likely garnered enough experience to know when someone needed to be rushed to the hospital and when it simply wasn’t necessary.

Luckily Kara’s relationship to Hank seemed to have secured Lena some special treatment as well because he led Lena out of the room to do that CT without much preamble while Kara waited in his office. It didn’t take very long at all and Hank reviewed the results while Lena slipped back into her clothes.

Meanwhile Kara had wandered back to the front desk because Lena spotted her chatting with Miss Hedy as Hank took her back into the office and filled her in on the results of the CT. So far it looked like everything was clear and she had nothing to worry about. The amnesia issue was an entirely different story though. There was no predicting how that would eventually play out, but Hank told her that he was hopeful she’d eventually regain most if not all of her memories.

Lena thanked him and they agreed to settle whatever insurance questions might arise once Lena was able to provide the needed information.

“I know this must be a frightening situation for you, or at least unsettling, but you’re in good hands with Kara,” Hank said as he walked her out into the lobby where Kara was waiting for them.

“I know,” Lena replied quietly and nodded, “thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. If you feel unwell at any time, don’t hesitate to call.”

“Will do,” Lena replied and walked over to where Kara was basically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Everything okay?” Kara’s eyes bounced from Lena to Hank and back.

“Yes. There seems to be no lasting damage, aside from the, you know,” Lena replied, waving her hand in the direction of her head.

“The CT scan didn’t show any peculiarities and everything else is healing well,” Hank added, “please keep me informed if you find out anything more about your medical history.”

Lena nodded and thanked Hank again before he left them standing in the lobby with Kara’s gaze still traveling across her body like she could easily detect any injuries with simply her eyes.

“I’m okay,” Lena said quietly and Kara’s eyes immediately snapped to her face with a small smile.

“That’s good, I’m glad. Let's go then?”

Kara gestured toward the door and she glanced down at her watch. “We should be able to catch Maggie before she heads out on patrol.”

Lena followed Kara back to the truck and tilted her head. “Maggie?”

The temperature had already noticeably risen in the short time they’d been inside and Lena glanced up at the sun shining brightly high above. It was probably going to be a very hot day.

“Oh, the sheriff. She’s awesome. If anyone can find out where you came from, it’s Maggie,” Kara replied.

"Let's hope so," Lena said as she climbed into the truck, wondering quietly who this sheriff was to have Kara so completely convinced of her awesomeness.


End file.
